carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake's Blindness (1982)
Plot Overview Blake's blindness is caused by something psychological, which is confirmed by an opthamologist expert. Blake knows that Logan Rhinewood is responsible for his blindness and is determined to expose him. Logan offers to buy 55% of the football team and does show some "kindness" to Blake by sending him a blind man's cane. Since the police are unable to link this mysterious Logan to the explosion, Blake is going to try to discredit Logan in the forum of public opinion, by convincing the state Senate to convene a hearing on crime. But Andrew is afraid by this idea: if it is Logan, he may try to kill Blake next time. Fallon is so grateful to Jeff for saving Blake's life, that she tries to reconcile - in bed - with him. But, Jeff is having none of this - he knows Fallon all too well. Also, Fallon is still in love with Nick and is determined to marry him. While dining with her mother at the St. Dennis Club, Fallon sees Nick and tries again to get him to love her. Alexis figures out that Nick is the man that Fallon loves but tells her she does not trust Nick. Even so, Alexis is willing to support her daughter and tells her she must find out who the other woman is. Fallon goes and stakes out Nick's place, just to see Krystle arrive. Actually, Nick needs to see Krystle and cannot understand why she won't leave her husband. Krystle would feel guilty if she left Blake while he was blind and would hate Nick for it. Krystle then goes to Blake at Denver-Carrington with the intention of spending some time with him. But Blake, who is really peeved since his accident, tells her he has people, mostly Joseph, for such things. What he needs a wife for is someone to share in his bedroom. When Fallon tells Alexis that Krystle is the other woman, Alexis is so pleased that she let Fallon know that she will handle the situation. Meanwhile, Claudia is moving up the corporate ladder at Denver-Carrington and is immersing herself in shale extraction. Coincidentally, Cecil is interested in that extraction. When Blake rejects Cecil's offer to work together to extract oil from ColbyCo's shale, Cecil visits Claudia. In order to deceive her, Cecil continues his facade of his people trailing Matthew and Lindsay in South America. But, Cecil gets confused about the South American countries, and says Matthew and Lindsay just left Peru and are headed for Colombia. When Claudia reminds him that the last time he said they were in Venezuela, Cecil plays it off that he forgot to tell Claudia that they went from Venezuela to Peru. Though blind, Blake returns to Denver-Carrington. Jeff fills Blake in about Nick's background, and discovers that he has a brother, now deceased, Giancarlo "Gianni" Mullaney - a name that is familiar to Blake but he does not know how. Sammy Jo is determined to impose her will on the family. Fallon ignores her and Steven is embarrassed to tell Blake the two are even married. But she convinces Steven to finally tell Blake. Blake is not happy but what is done is done, they will make it work. Steven also tells Blake his goal of becoming a race car driver. But that is something Blake will not hear. But, before Blake can really get into it, Alexis interrupts the two and tells Steven not to stress his father. In the hall, Steven retorts that he should not listen to his mother since she upset Blake sixteen years ago by telling Blake that Fallon is not his daughter. Sammy Jo pops up at this moment and overhears it. Later, Sammy Jo asks Steven about it and he tells her to forget it. Sammy Jo pretends to comply. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Percy Rodrigues ... Dawson * Robert Sampson ... Dr. Eggleston * Lance LeGault ... Ray Bonning uncredited cast member: * William Beckley ... Maitre D' Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 14-Dec-1981 to 22-Dec-1981 * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills). Quotes * Sammy Jo Dean Carrington: I'm in this family whether you like it or not. Fallon Carrington Colby: That's right, you are. For the time being. Sammy Jo Dean Carrington: Enjoy church! That *is* where you're going, isn't it?